Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring Credits
Starring The Voices of TOM KENNY as Squidward CARLOS ALAZRAQUI as SpongeBob IAN JAMES CORBETT as Patrick MR. LAWRENCE as Sandy TARA STRONG as Mr. Krabs GREY DELISLE as Plankton KENT OSBORNE as Gary Casting & Voice Direction MARYANNE DACEY ADR Voice Director DONNA GRILLO GONZALES Assistant Production Coordinator MICHELLE BRYAN Animation Timing Directors ANDREW OVERTOOM FRANK WEISS Storyboard AARON SPRINGER GARRETT HO DAVE CUNNINGHAM TED SEKO OCTAVIO RODRIGUEZ ENNIO TORRESAN CALEB MEURER Character & Prop Design ROBERT RYAN CORY Background Key Design OLGA GERDJIKOV JOHN SEYMORE Background Paint WESLEY PAGUIO Main Title Design WESLEY PAGUIO Animation Checking ANDY BRADE PAUL FINN GLENN HIGA BOB HATHCOCK Copying & Shipping ALAN SERTY STEVE HILLENBURG MUINE KREIF ENNIO TORRESAN Ink and Paint Supervisor WALT DOHRN Color Key TEALE REON WANG Digital Painters/Mark-Up MR. LAWRENCE ERIK WIESE Animation Services STARBURST ANIMATION, CO. LTD. DQ ENTERTAINMENT LIMITED, INDIA Animation Director VISHAL DUDEJA Layout SRIKANTH POTTEKULA Key Animation SUBBARAO N V ROGER DONDIS MAHAMMED ZIAUDDIN K KRISHNA KANTH RAVI SANKAR VADDAVALLI SARAN KUMAR ASHISH KUMAR SAXENA VENKATA KRISHMAN ANIL BODA In Between V. PAVAN MUMAR CHANDRA SEKHAR. B K.G.S. BHISHMAN RAJESH B BADGE MARUTHI PRASAD SHANTI MURALIDRAN ANBUKUMARAN DAKSHINAMOORTY SAMPATH KUMAR VISHAL DUDEJA SRIKANTH POTTEKULA SUBBARAO N V ROGER DONDIS Final Checking MAHAMMED ZIAUDDIN Background K KRISHNA KANTH RAVI SANKAR VADDAVALLI SARAN KUMAR ASHISH KUMAR SAXENA VENKATA KRISHMAN ANIL BODA V. PAVAN MUMAR CHANDRA SEKHAR. B K.G.S. BHISHMAN RAJESH B BADGE Digital Paint MARUTHI PRASAD Digital Camera SHANTI MURALIDRAN ANBUKUMARAN DAKSHINAMOORTY SAMPATH KUMAR VISHAL DUDEJA SRIKANTH POTTEKULA SUBBARAO N V ROGER DONDIS MAHAMMED ZIAUDDIN K KRISHNA KANTH Digital Compositing RAVI SANKAR VADDAVALLI SARAN KUMAR Director of Post Production JASON STIFF Post Production Coordinator WENDI MCNESSE JIM LEBER Director of Technical Operations JOHN POWELL Recording Facilities HANNA BARBARA WARNER BROS. ANIMATION Supervising Recording Engineer JUST BRINSFIELD Recording Engineers MICHAEL PETAK KRANDAL CREWS Track Readers SLIGHTLY OFF TRACK MICHAEL EDMONDS Dialogue Editing JEFF HUTCHINS ADR Editing TONNIE OSTYN Apprentice Editor ERIC WEYENBERG Supervising Sound Effects Editor TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, M.P.S.E. Sound Effects Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Foley Walkers DIANE GRECO MONETTE BECKTOLD Foley Mixer RICHARD PARTLOW Re-Recording Facility HACIENDA POST Re-Recording Mixers ERIC FREEMAN, C.A.S. TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, M.P.S.E. Online Editor MARGARET HOU Additional Music By BARRY ANTHONY Conducted By EBAN SCHLETTER Orchestrations By EBAN SCHLETTER BARRY ANTHONY ANDY PALEY JUNIOR BROWN Music Editor WILLIAM B. GRIGGS Music Preparation EXTREME MUSIC Score Recorded & Mixed by DAN CUBERT Music Recording Facility PARAMOUNT PICTURES EASTWOOD SCORING STAGE Orchestra Contracted By NICKELODEON MUSIC Production Administration J.F. KINYON DIERON MARWEILAE NICK DEER MARGIE COHN KEVIN KAY MATT GROENING ANDRE LOPEZ FRED SEIBERT Production Accounting MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS PAUL SABELLA ERIC HOREMAN Casting Administrator ALEX GORDON Production Supervision MILKI MANKY BROWN JOHNSON LINDA SIMENSKY KAY WILSON STALLINGS Development & Creative Supervision JAYNE BARBARA AMANDA BRYNES Production Management JEFF PREZENKOWSKI This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. @2001 Warner Bros. ALL RIGHTS REVERSED. "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related characters are elements and indicia are trademarks of and copyrighted by Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Country of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. WB Animation Shield AN AOL TIME WARNER COMPANY www.warnerbros.com